Kei Kishimoto
Kei Kishimoto is a member of the first Gantz Tokyo Team shown in the manga and the Anime, and remains a main character in the series until she dies in the third mission. Another version of her is featured as the main character in the Gantz/EXA novel. Appearance List of covers she has been on 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 24, 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, 48, 49, 52, 63, 74, 77, and 219. She has also been on the covers of the volumes 4 and 5. She appears on the cover of Gantz/EXA, drawn by Ogata Kouji. Personality Kishimoto shows her gentle and kind hearted nature. She is also rather clueless around boys, as evident by her asking Kurono to be his pet, and then sleeping in the same bed with him, naive as can be, not realizing he might get the wrong idea. She tended to annoy Kurono with her constant talking about Kato, who she was in love with, while Kurono was unable to get her interested in him at all. During the Buddha Temple mission she proves her love towards Kato by selflessly sacrificing herself to save him, she confesses her love for him as she passes away in his arms. Background Plot Onion Alien Mission Kishimoto first appears naked in the Gantz room, she having slit her wrists in the bathtub to commit suicide due to her mother's bullying. The slits on her wrist take a few moments to heal, and she seems to be disoriented upon first arrival. The Yakuza Hiroshi Hatanaka grabs her arm and drags her to a back room to rape her. Everyone seems afraid to act. Kato decides to rush back there to help her, and pulls him off of her. He then gives his jacket to Kishimoto to wear. The music begins to play, the Gantz ball opens, and they are soon sent on a mission. Kato goes off to join the rest, leaving just Kishimoto and Kurono behind. She asks him to walk her home, he agreeing. They find the remains of another Gantz hunter who had tried to leave the area, and realize they can't leave, or they'll die. When confronted later in the mission by an alien, Kurono takes off running, and because of the suit goes quite a distance, Kishimoto left behind. She is rather disappointed and angry at him when they meet again. After the mission is over, she offers to pay for a cab, getting Kurono and Kato to go with her. She then changes quickly, and returns Kato's jacket to him. She answers a phone call from her mother, who confuses her for her younger sister, saying that Kei had slit her wrist and was at the hospital now, but alive. She hadn't died, and was just a copy of the original it seemed. Tanaka Alien Mission Arc She doesn't know where Kato lives, so ends up going to Kurono's place, asking to be his pet. He misunderstands, being a typical teenage boy thinking of sex before all else, and agrees to let her stay. When he tries something later on that night, she rejects his advances, much to his frustration. While watching television, Kishimoto began to stretch with her breasts also bouncing, which gave Kurono a strong erection. After offering her a neck massage, Kurono then reaches around and gropes her. They are frozen by Gantz, who begins bringing them over, as she struggles to get free. She breaks away from him upon their arrival, and runs across the room. Four gang members arrive in the room, and start harassing her straight away. When she goes to change into her Gantz suit, in the Anime, three of them follow her, intending to rape her, but the 4th one, their apparent leader, stops them. Kato then goes and makes sure nothing happens. In the manga it is the gang leader that goes back there with one other biker, and Kato stops them. Issue 32 page 172 When everyone else is sent out, the gang leader and Kishimoto are left alone, he trying to rape her Issue 35 page 18 but gets transferred out by Gantz before he is done getting her clothes off. Issue 36 page 27 She manages to kill two aliens on this mission. She tells Kato she wanted to stay with him, but didn't know where he lived, much to Kurono's irritation. Since he lives with his aunt, she decides to stay with Kurono, having nowhere else to go. After he argues with her, she apologizes, she runs off, and is living on the street, with nothing but her pajamas. Kurono does seem rather sad about having driven her away. Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc She arrives in her pajamas for the third mission, and moves to stand by Kato, avoiding Kurono. When she goes to the other room to change into her battle suit, she catches Kurono and Sakuraoka having sex with Sakuraoka's boobs in his face. She gives Kurono a silent disapproving look at the temple, but doesn't speak to him at all.issue 67 pages 154 and 155 She dies saving Kato in the temple mission, pushing him out of the way of an alien's acid attack, and dying in his place. After the 6th mission, someone with a hundred points asks Kurono who should be revived, he considers Kishimoto, Kato, and Sei, but decides Nishi should be brought back instead, he having information they could use. When its his turn to use his hundred points to bring someone back or leave, he decides to exit. Gantz calls her by the name "Titz" in the manga, "Miss Melons" and "Boiled Eggz" in the anime. This was most likely a reference to her large breasts. Kato meets her other self after she is dead, and passively flirts with her. Kurono previously spoke to her also, but only succeeded in creeping her out. Gantz/Exa A version of Kei Kishimoto appears in the novel GANTZ/EXA the protagonist of the novel, Nagatomo, who is an astronaut, wakes up inside his ship to find a huge amount of black spheres floating in space, he realizes that there is life activity inside them and brings one back to the ship only to discover a girl, Kei Kishimoto, within the sphere, Suddenly, Kishimoto is transferred along Nagatomo to a GANTZ room that looks like it's the Tokyo one, the black sphere inside the room starts playing the radio song and reveals the target, the "comedian alien", then sends both to the battle area. Kishimoto is wearing her GANTZ suit now but Nagatomo is only wearing his space suit, they fight the Comedian aliens (Kishimoto proves to be useful, because she knew about the missions) and after eliminating them they are sent back to the room.The "Astronaut" gets 6 points and "Big tits" gets 0, Kishimoto decides to stay in the GANTZ room Nurarihyon Alien Mission Arc While the Kishimoto from the Tokyo Gantz team is still dead, her other self has been found by Kato, passing in a subway, he passively flirted with her. The Final Challenge Arc In chapter 370 when Kurono challenges the Second Aliens on whether or not God truly exists they elect to prove that human beings are just things. Four bodies begin to form in reverse starting with the heart and then the musculature until they eventually formed into the bodies of Reika, Suzuki "Old Man" Yoshikazu, Sei Sakuraoka and Kei Kishimoto. The reunion between the four with Kurono and Kato is tragically cut short, despite their tearful pleas to let them live, as the four bodies suddenly fall apart onto the floor causing Kurono to lash out furiously. In Chapter 378 Page 15 she is seen staring at the giant screen transmitting Kuruno Kei going to fight his alien rival. (She only mutters "Kei... Kurono") But she only saw him once before when he tried to hit on her after "copy" Kishimoto Kei died. Abilities and Powers Quotes Trivia *Several changes are noticable in her portrayal in the anime verison: **In the manga, the only one who she had feelings for was Kato, barely giving Kurono any attention and only caring for her and Kato's well being. In the anime version, she spent more time with Kurono onscreen and developed more of a platonic friendship with him (for example, when Kurono was being chased by the adult Greenonion, Kishimoto ran in a different direction and didn't show up again until after the alien was defeated. Whilst in the anime, she stayed with Kurono for most of the chase and was also present when Kurono was grieving over Kato, and then rejoiced when they saw that he survived). **Another difference is that when she leaves Kurono's house in manga, she does so rather quickly and doesn't do or say anything to deny her desire to live with Kato instead of the former. The anime version had her trying to argue back but with Kurono having none of it, she decides it would be best to leave, but not before confessing to Kurono that she really thinks that he's "a great guy", even though he's nothing like Kato. Also, just before the arguement, Kishimoto tells him that his role is to defeat the aliens just like it's Kato's role to protect people, while in the manga she never mentioned anything about Kurono and only talked about how hard Kato must have it at home. **Most likely the biggest change was her death scene. In the manga, she just jumped in front of Kato and took the acid for him, finally telling him that she loves him before dying. The anime gave her some internal monologue, saying that she wants to spend her last moments with Kato, and how sacrificing herself for him somehow feels right. Her last inner thought is for Kurono to continue to protect Kato in her place, with her even calling him by his first name saying: "Please, Kei...", despite telling Sei earlier that she and Kurono are just too different from each other to be together. Also, just before she takes the acid, she shouts at Kurono to protect Kato, while she never said anything of the sort in the manga. The anime also has a brief scene of the "real" Kishimoto at home studying, unaware of her clone's existance or fate, with her mother noticing her still studying and asking her how long she plans to stay up, to which she agrees to stop for the night. **Yet another (relatively minor) differnece is that while Kishimoto leaves in her pajamas in the manga, in the anime she changes back to her school uniform and then leaves. While the manga implies that she had been sleeping on the streets before the start of the third mission, the anime depicted her in a restaurant living off of table scraps and then showing her transference to the apartment (during which she runs into the girls bathroom to avoid being seen by other people). **All in all, it seems that the anime version of the series tried to ship Kishimoto with Kurono for many of their scenes together, something that was practically nonexistent in the original manga. *Kishimoto's father is never brought up in the manga. In the anime, during her flashback in episode 8, her mother mentions how she (Kei) is just like her father (not very bright) while on the phone and scribbling insults aimed at her daughter. It can be inferred that Kishimoto's parents are divorced or that her father is dead, but this has not been stated officially. *In the anime, in episode 7, Kishimoto wears Kurono's suit when he is explaining how to use it (though he probably just made her wear it just to get a sexual rise out of it). As Nishi later explains before the Tanaka mission starts, a hunter wearing another hunter's suit would not be effective at all. This marks the only time in either the anime or manga that someone has done this, albeit outside a mission. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Playable characters in Gantz video game Category:Characters